


Broke and Bored

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-The Fate of the Furious (2017), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Deckard's been screwed by the Agency, and all he can do is think of ways to recoup his losses.Written for the January (2018) Challenge - "Word Bowling" at Get Your Words Out.





	Broke and Bored

**Author's Note:**

> My ten words for Word Bowling were: principal, hardware, stream, adopt, mauve, commercial, erase, bookstore, pretzel, pepper.

"I thought we settled this issue," Hobbs says as he takes the pepper shaker. His pretzel is salty and plain, and there's no chip shop curry sauce in sight, so spice it is.

Luke has insisted for several months now that they adopt some ground rules before their relationship goes any further and, much to his surprise, Deckard proved to be pretty agreeable on the subject.

Unfortunately the mauve — not lavender, Hobbs soon learnt, lavender is for pretentious wankers only — curtains became an eyesore after two weeks of living in the same house, although things finally settled between them and their relationship returned to having the status of 'amicable' once he was permitted to burn them.

"It's a bookstore," Deckard protests to no avail. He'd like to erase this financial nightmare from his memory, but the Agency froze and seized his assets; Deckard Shaw has officially been penniless for the past month. The endless stream of profanities and obscenities Deckard has and continues to let loose because of it, well, it's suffice to say they're more than enough to make even the Pope turn red.

Luke's not having a bar of his allegedly ridiculous commercial venture, even if it would give them both something to do during the week and distract Deckard from the situation at hand. "I thought you liked using your hands — why not go get a job at the hardware store?"

"I'm older than Sam's principal, Luke, d'you really think they're gonna hire a bloke who's got no experience in retail?"


End file.
